


See You Again

by EreRiMin_Ackerman_Wings-Of-Freedom (Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda)



Series: EreRi | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Armin Arlert, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Child Mikasa Ackerman, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has A Sweet Tooth, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Softie, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Police Officer Erwin Smith, Scientist Hange Zoë, Seme Eren Yeager, Sleeping Together, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda/pseuds/EreRiMin_Ackerman_Wings-Of-Freedom
Summary: ENJOY!!!(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ





	1. Music & Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY!!!  
> (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

 

* * *

  ****

* * *

 

* * *

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

**Did I drive you away**

**I know what you'll say**

**You say, "Oh, sing one you know"**

**But I promise you this**

**I'll always look out for you**

**Yeah that's what I'll do**

**I say, oh**

**I say, oh**

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

The song, **Sparks** by **Coldplay** , played in the overhead speakers of Eren’s Sweets and Tea Shoppé. People sat at tables, eating, chatting, sipping at their glasses of freshly made tea. Some were sitting in the shadows, typing away at computers, others in the dimly lit areas made for the people who came to study or read while they enjoyed the tea and sweets.

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

**My heart is yours**

**It's you that I hold on to**

**Yeah that's what I do**

**And I know I was wrong**

**But I won't let you down**

**(Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, I will, yes I will)**

**I say oh**

**I cry oh**

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

Right now only four people sat in their this late Friday night, one was reading a book, a soft smile placed on his small lips as he flipped the page to begin a new chapter. A second was  sitting at a table talking to a third who was talking non-stop about science experiments as he read through papers, nodding every now and then. The fourth and last was sitting at the bar, nursing a cup of mocha as he snapped his phone shut, making me jump in surprise as I stared at him in wonder.

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

**Yeah I saw sparks**

**Yeah I saw sparks**

**And I saw sparks**

**Yeah I saw sparks**

**Sing it out**

**La, la, la, la, oh**

**La, la, la, la, oh**

**La, la, la, la, oh**

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

“Everything alright sir?” I opened my mouth and asked, a glass in one hand as another held a rag that was drying the water from the glass. I set it under the counter for next time it was used. I went to the side and grabbed my dishes pan as I went out and started to clean a nearby table that had been emptied minutes ago when the attendant left, half asleep but happy.

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding**

**Fall into your sunlight**

**The future's open wide, beyond believing**

**To know why, hope dies**

**Losing what was found, a world so hollow**

**Suspended in a compromise**

**The silence of this sound, is soon to follow**

**Somehow, sundown**

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

“I’m fine. Just some issues with the deputies at my office being too lazy to do the paperwork correctly. Names Erwin! Erwin Smith! Nice to meet you…?” He paused, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

**And finding answers**

**Is forgetting all of the questions we called home**

**Passing the graves of the unknown**

**As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading**

**Illusions of the sunlight**

**And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting**

**With love gone, for so long**

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

“I’m Eren! I run this little joint! We have karaoke Thursday nights and bar is opened Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays!” I announced enthusiastically, glad to have a conversation instead of sitting around doing nothing but work.

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

**And this day's ending**

**Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know**

**Knowing that faith, is all I hold**

**And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand**

**Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love**

**Without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on**

**But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning**

**Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart**

**Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent**

**All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain**

**All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over**

**There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones**

**To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all**

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

“Well Eren! I really like the way you run this place, but...why are you the only one working? Don’t you have people that help around the place?”

“Ah...nope! I run this place alone! Better that way! I like it cleaned a certain way! And everything I serve is made by recipe’s I created and I’m really picky on how I make my items that I just think that hiring and then training them to make the sweets and tea the way I make them would just be a waste of time! I do get lonely but work makes up for it when I can talk to people who have issues at work and just need a good cup of Joe and a homemade sweet tart to boost their spirits right up!” I said with a chuckle, placing a littered with different flavored tarts in an attractive array.

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

**And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand**

**Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love**

**Without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on**

**But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning**

**Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart**

**Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent**

**All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain**

**All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over**

**There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones**

**To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all**

**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding**

**Fall into your sunlight**

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

“Oh wow! These look great! May I?” Erwin looked at the treats as if he were a kid examining a bowl of candy in Halloween.

“That’s why I laid ‘em here! Have some! They’re on the house! I serve these to everyone who comes in here to study or read but have no money to buy sweets. Enjoy!” I walked to the table where the blonde boy sat reading his big book, laying a plate of hazelnut and chocolate cookies and mint tea on the table in front of him. “Armin~! Eat up! You’ve been too engrossed in your book again! After the rest of the people leave we can get home!” I exclaimed, catching the attention of the brunette mad-scientist at table eight, three tables to my right.

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

**It's been a long day without you, my friend**

**And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

**We've come a long way from where we began**

**Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

**When I see you again**

**Why'd you have to leave so soon?**

**Why'd you have to go?**

**Why'd you have to leave me when I needed you the most?**

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

“Hey Eren! Is it really that late!?” Hange stood up, grabbing the papers from the glaring raven-haired boy in front of her as she walked up to the counter and set some coins and a couple bills in the tip jar, waving. “See ya’ tomorrow Sweetie! Bye Levi! Take care and eat Armin before Eren makes ya’!” Hange laughed, before giving a final wave and walking out and leaving as the door swung shut with a twinkle.

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

**'Cause I don't really know how to tell ya**

**Without feeling much worse**

**I know you're in a better place**

**But it's always gonna hurt**

**Carry on**

**Give me all the strength I need to carry on**

**It's been a long day without you, my friend**

**And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

**We've come a long way from where we began**

**Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

**When I see you again**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh**

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

“You hear that Armin? I’m going to shove these cookies down your throat if you don’t eat them! And don’t make a mess either or you’re cleaning it!” I gave his shoulder a punch before I walked to the counter and emptied the tip jar, groaning when I saw the few hundred dollar bills and quarters Hange had dumped in there, leaving me a total of $320.00.

Armin was shoving cookies in his mouth, taking big gulps of his tea as he rushed to get back to the book. “Slow down Armin! I want to get you home alive! Not bloated and dead! Or sick!” I called out, shoving the money into a side pocket of my bag as I grabbed the keys and locked the back room.

I walked off to the table Hange had been sitting at when I noticed that the small boy was still sitting there, drinking his tea as he typed away at his phone.

“Ah...I’m closing up shop so you’re gonna have to leave sir.” I said, voice calm as I started to wipe down the spot Hange had sat at before she upped and left.

“I know. You’re loud. I’m just waiting for my ride to pick me up.” he said, his voice surprising me.

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

**How do I breathe without you?**

**I'm feeling so cold**

**I'll be waiting right here for ya**

**'Til the day you're home**

**Carry on**

**Give me all the strength I need to carry on**

**So let the light guide your way**

**Hold every memory as you go**

**And every road you take will always lead you home, home**

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

It was deep, demanding yet not, like he was controlling an army. I looked closely at his face and noticed his sharp cheekbones, small, gunmetal-colored eyes, and slanted mouth, a rose hue just barely there on his cheeks.

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

**It's been a long day without you, my friend**

**And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

**We've come a long way from where we began**

**Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

**When I see you again**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Oh**

**When I see you again**

**See you again**

**When I see you again**

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

“Will they be here shortly?” I asked, using my dish pan as a shield from his tea as I sprayed down the back of the table and wiped it, killing off the chemicals that might’ve been on Hange during her stay here.

“You’re staring.” he said, looking up. “I’m 29. Names Levi. You?” He glared, pinks shifting to a brighter yet still light pink-rose hue.

“Eren! Eren Yeager! I own this place! Ah, I’m actually 21! You loo-” I jumped, backing off as he slammed the table with a fist, a deadly glare pointed straight in my eyes.

“Don’t. Mention. My. Height! God, I hate it when people question or comment my height! It’s annoying!” Levi exploded, looking down at his phone.

“Sorry to barge in here like this Eren but I’m here for pick-up duty!” Erwin came running in the shop, stopping when he noticed me standing by Levi, his fist still laid on the table.

“Ah...hi Erwin! Welcome back! You here for Levi?” I questioned, grabbing said person’s now-empty glass and setting it in the sudsy water as I went back and washed the rest of the table, even reaching underneath and the sides. I grabbed wet wipes and wiped the seats down, stacking the mobile chairs in a corner.

The music stopped, having me go over and replay See You Again by Charlie Puth (Piano Demo Version).

“You must like this song.” Levi muttered, gathering his book and wallet from the table as he shuffled after Erwin, yawning into his hand as if to hide it.

“Mhm...my mother was buried to this song…” I gave off a sad sigh as I flipped the “OPEN” sign to “CLOSED”. “I like to listen to this song when I’m alone. I miss her but this song tells me that I’ll see her again, even if it’s in another life.” I whispered, looking into his hard eyes, watching as they softened.

**“** **_How do I breathe without you? I'm feeling so cold. I'll be waiting right here for ya. 'Til the day you're home. Carry on. Give me all the strength I need to carry on. So let the light guide your way. Hold every memory as you go. And every road you take will always lead you home, home._ ** **”** I sung softly to the lyrics, rising my voice a little when it called for it.

I hummed, grabbing my phone and putting my headphones on my head, unplugging my phone from the Bluetooth speaker and plugging my headphones to it in its place. I jammed my hands in my pocket, taking out my keys as I closed up shop and waved goodbye to Erwin and Levi as they got up and left.

I was just about to open my car door when my soulmate mark, which laid on the right of my chest just over my heart, flared, as if I was on fire. I clutched at it, gasping in pain. “Shit! Dammit! Really! Again!?” I blurted out, falling to my knees as I fell over and blacked out, not noticing the yells from Levi and Erwin as they reached my side.

 

* * *

 

“Ngh…” I sat up, my hands flying to my temple and chest as I fought the pain that still settled their in my breast, now making its way to my skull.

“Careful Eren! Don’t hurt yourself! Calm down!” _Levi...Levi was here? Where am I? The hospital? No, the beds too soft...oh...did he take me to his place? Possibly, makes sense since he doesn’t know where I live._ I looked him in the eyes, noticing a glint in them, like he was hiding something as he tended to me.

“I’m-I’m fine now. I can go ho-ah! Shit!” I tried standing but the burning on my chest prevented me from doing so. “My-my soulmate-mark-hurts. I-I can fe-feel them-nearby.” I gasped out, clutching my head as I rode through the wave of dizziness that crashed over me.

“You’re...you’re soulmate? Are you sure? You collapsed by the café. We’re approximately three miles from it. Are you sure they’re nearby?” Levi asked, his look changing from concern, to hopeful, to...realization?

“Y-yeah...I think _you_ are my...this sounds weird but...I do believe _you_ are my soulmate Levi…” I stuttered, face red and chest easing as I confessed, feeling slight relief when it eased completely, meaning that my mate might not reject me like I thought beforehand.

“Me? You sure you aren’t just saying that?” He hesitated, face covered in a tiny rose hue like back at the café when we first spoke.

“Yeah-I-I’m positive.” I rubbed my right chest, sighing in contentment when it no longer ached. “My mark no longer hurts now.” I muttered, eyes straying down to lay in my lap, away from his playful glare.

“You’re positive?” he asked, his voice husky.

“H-hai...why are you looking at me like that?” I asked, watching the bewilderment that shone in his gunmetal eyes.

He lifted his shirt over his head, throwing it over his arm as he showed off his pecs. Right over his heart, on the right side of his chest, lay a mark, dual wings, one side white, the other a dark blue. I gasped, fists clenching, eyes blown wide open as I instinctively pulled my own shirt over my head and bared my chest, showing off an identical mark of my own. “Our-marks.” I murmured, flushing as I reached up and traced his mark, relishing in the feel of surprisingly soft skin.

“Yeah. We have identical Soulmate marks.” He muttered back, shifting his weight as if he were either embarrassed or shy or even uncomfortable.

“I never thought I’d actually get one. A mate that is…” I paused, pulling my arm back as I threw my shirt back on and stood up, grabbing my phone from the nightstand as I checked the time and faltered, groaning. “Armin and Mikasa are gonna _kill_ me!” I walked to the door, shoving my shoes on one-handed as I used the other to dial Armin’s phone.

“Eren! Where are you!? Me and Mika have been looking for you everywhere! Why aren’t you home!?”

“Hello back! Thanks for asking how I’ve been by the way! I’m fine! Kinda almost had a heart attack! Thanks for leaving the shop without me Arm!” I smirked, laughing as I heard a choke and a groan from the other line. “Listen! I really did almost have a heart attack but...well, I don’t really know what to tell you…” I looked up at Levi as he glared at me, a hint of a far-away look as if he was thinking about something.

“Just tell them the truth. Not like we did anything perverted. Unless, _that’s something you would have enjoyed?_ ” Levi came in close, lips by my ear as he whispered the last part, hot breath fanning the back of neck and sending a hot shoot of arousal down my spine.

“Ahm, nope! Not really! Anyway, to tell you the truth Armin, I think...no I DID find my soulmate. We have matching marks. And when I’m around him, I feel almost-safe-like I don’t have to worry about anything as long as he’s here by my side.” I murmured, though loud enough that both Armin and Levi heard it.

“Yep! That’s the feeling! Ah! To be in love! Feels great right?” Armin asked, catching me off guard. I choked back a groan.

“We-we aren’t in love! Yet...anyways. And how would you know about being in love! I don’t remember you mentioning having a soulmate!” I shouted through the phone, falling backwards when I heard who the soulmate was, screaming in shock. “WHAT!?”

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Dinner & Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren get to know each other a little better and have dinner at the Yeager's place the following night.
> 
> ♡⛤☆∞♡♢♤♧♪♩Erwin and Levi talk and things get heated in the mix, attracting a very pissed Eren and a very shocked and upset Armin. The blonde hulk is banned from the house and the others eat, clean and sleep
> 
> Long time skip: Begin when Levi and Eren have known each other about five months and Armin finally forgives Erwin, them two bonding just in time for Christmas and a certain Raven-headed male's birthday. Warnings will advise if needed!♡⛤☆∞♡♢♤♧♪♩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at an actual summary! Tried to verify next couple of chapters as best as I could. Things might or might not change during the process.
> 
> ENJOY!!!  
> (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

* * *

  **===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

**Do you believe in happy endings?**

**Or the mendings of human hearts?**

**Oh I believe in both I'm certain**

**Because these curtains are state of the art**

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

I fell backwards when I heard who the soulmate was, screaming in shock. “WHAT!?”

 

“Yep! Met five nights ago at a bar and hooked up right away! Took me to a nice dinner and got to know each other! It was really fun adn to tell the truth I might have fallen for him in the first three hours I knew him! He’s the Police Commander of Rose County!” Armin rambled, sending my shock into overload.

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

**If you'd occasionally happen to spy on me**

**You'd think I'm having one sided conversations**

**But I hear him talking back**

**You'd think I may even lack some sanity**

**But maybe I can't let go**

 

**And so I'll say I finally wrote your song at last,**

**Sorry that this one came out so sad**

**Every tear I had was shed for the man**

**That gave me a better sense of life and meaning**

**To motivate there's no shortcuts to success**

**I'll wait for his guiding hands.**

**My guardian angel until the very end**

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

“I kinda already know that Armin. I met him tonight at the café. He had an issue at the police academy and drank some mocha before he left. So you’re saying you’ve been hiding this from me for less than a week?” I asked, forcing myself to stay calm instead of hitting protective-big-brother mode like I wanted to. I mean, Erwin was a nice guy but he looked like he could’ve been in his mid to late twenties for all I knew. Armin was a year younger than me but I still didn’t like that he hid something as important as his SOULMATE from me for less than a week. I felt-hurt-I guess, that he’d hide that from me. Even though we’re family he still chose to hide his mate from me.

 

“Eren? You okay? You still alive? If not, can I have all your games and CD’s?” Armin called through the speaker, pulling me somewhat outta my thoughts.

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

**I see a cold seat on the couch where I remember**

**That just four years ago around December,**

**You sat me down and held me next to you, so close**

**How I long for things to be restored**

**To back when times weren't quite this hard**

**In the car that song you sang to me**

**Never rang so loud before**

**Oh what I'd give, for just another hug from you**

**You may be gone, but love will never die**

 

**So I'll say I finally wrote your song at last,**

**Sorry that this one came out so sad**

**Every tear I had was shed for the man**

**That gave me a better sense of life and meaning**

**To motivate and no shortcuts to success**

**I'll wait for his guiding hands.**

**My guardian angel until the very end**

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

“I’m still here. I gotta go. Mika in bed?” I asked, worried for my little 6-year-old sister.

 

“Yep! You gonna be here?”

 

“Nope. Don’t expect me home tonight. I’ll just head back to the café and sleep in the duplex above it.” I answered, my sea-green eyes meeting gunmetal-grey in silence.

 

“Alright. See ya’ tomorrow Eren!” Armin and I said our goodbyes before we simultaneously hung up.

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

**Tears can't run dry, when I start to cry**

**When I hear people speak of how you'd be so proud of me**

**And how I hope this song will reach your ears**

**I battled all my darkest fears**

**I once was blind but now it's clear,**

**Wherever I go I know that you'll be near**

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

“You leaving?” Levi asked, disappointment camouflaged in his voice.

 

“Yeah. Don’t wanna outworn my welcome here.” I let out a soft sigh, shoving my phone in my pocket before a hand flew up and closed around my wrist.

 

“How-how about you stay here? It should be better than walking all the back to the café yourself...right?” Levi’s face was full of concern, making me sigh again and slip my shoes off, earning a small sigh of relief from the gunmetal-grey eyed wonder in front of me. I turned my music, letting it sound quietly through the room as we settled in for bed.

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

**I finally wrote your song at last,**

**Sorry that this one came out so sad**

**Any tear I had was shed for the man**

**That gave me a better sense of life and meaning**

**To motivate there's no shortcuts to success**

**I'll wait for his guiding hands.**

**My guardian angel until the very end**

**Oh, until the very end**

**My guardian angel until the very end**

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

“Sure. Why not? We could even get to know each other before falling asleep. But I hope you don’t mind the music. It soothes me when I’m tired.” I remarked, plopping back on the bed as I fell back with a tuckered out groan.

 

“It’s fine. Yeah. Sounds good. I can start if that’s okay with you?” Levi agreed, earning a nod from me. “As you know, I’m Levi Ackerman, age 29, not mentioning height during this AT ALL, I like to drink tea with sweets, and I should say that I now would prefer to drink your tea because it is the best tea I have ever had the pleasure of drinking, and I have a younger sister and brother, both adopted of course. But I have no parents. Siblings adopted by me while we were teenagers. Not legally but still family to me. Dated only one guy before and that was in high school. Name was Erwin Smith. Now my Commander but also considered a friend so be it.” Levi finished, making me chuckle when he ranted about his family and when he made a fuss about heights.

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

**I've been hearing symphonies**

**Before all I heard was silence**

**A rhapsody for you and me**

**And every melody is timeless**

**Life was stringing me along**

**Then you came and you cut me loose**

**Was solo singing on my own**

**Now I can't find the key without you**

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

“Nice to meet you, Levi! I’m Eren Yeager! Age 21, I won’t mention my height, I like running my Sweets and Tea Shoppe, and I appreciate the comment on my tea. I too have a younger brother and sister. Both adopted by my mother before she died. Murdered, mind you but the bastard is long dead so I have no worries. I really haven’t dated around much. Been a single pringle since birth! Saving myself for my certain Soulmate to show up!” I finished my background, earning raised eyebrows and a sullen, sorrowful glance when my mother was mentioned.

 

“Sheesh. Sorry Eren. I didn’t know...I thought you were familiar. God I about killed the bastard when it happened. It’s been, what, six years since the incident? I was still a rookie when that happened. Sorry about that. I would avoided the parent issue if I just thought hard enough when I heard your name.” Levi apologized, rambling about the said incident that did indeed happen six years prior.

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

**And now your song is on repeat**

**And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat**

**And when you're gone, I feel incomplete**

**So if you want the truth**

 

**I just wanna be part of your symphony**

**Will you hold me tight and not let go?**

**Symphony**

**Like a love song on the radio**

**Will you hold me tight and not let go?**

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

“No worried. I killed the bastard myself. Tried hurting Mika and Armin. Had a knife to Mika’s throat and another arm wrapped around Armin’s throat. Went up behind him and stabbed him straight through the heart, just as Captain Erwin Smith stepped through...the...door...Welp! Now I know where I remembered you and Erwin from! You guys took us in after the incident and we wound up in the orphanage here in Sina County.” I yawned, laying my head on the pillow.

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

**I'm sorry if it's all too much**

**And every day you're here, I'm healing**

**And I was runnin' out of luck**

**I never thought I'd find this feeling**

**'Cause I've been hearing symphonies**

**Before all I heard was silence**

**A rhapsody for you and me**

**(A rhapsody for you and me)**

**And every melody is timeless**

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

Levi soon followed, shocking me as he curled in the covers, facing me. “This okay?” he reached over and wiped a tear that was sliding down my cheek like a ghost, no even aware that I had begun crying. But I knew it couldn’t be helped. I went years without crying because I didn’t want to upset Armin or Mika. Bad enough Baby Mika never met her mother but she at least had me so I knew better than to talk about her around the young child.

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

**And now your song is on repeat**

**And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat**

**And when you're gone, I feel incomplete**

**So if you want the truth**

 

**I just wanna be part of your symphony**

**Will you hold me tight and not let go?**

**Symphony**

**Like a love song on the radio**

**Will you hold me tight and not let go?**

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

“I’m sorry. I guess it’s...been awhile since I cried. The just kinda crept up on me you know?” I wiped the rest from my face with the sleeve of my shirt, snuggling deeper into the duvet of his bed.

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

**And now your song is on repeat**

**And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat**

**And when you're gone, I feel incomplete**

**So if you want the truth**

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

“‘Night Eren. And don’t worry. I understand. I barely remember when I had last cried as well. Get some sleep.” Levi muttered, closing his eyes and drift off, exhaustion shining on his now relaxed face. I dozed off soon after, mumbling a small _“Good night Levi.”_ Unaware of the fact that our hands had strayed close to one another, snuggling against each other as we fell asleep, our hands the only contact we had till come morning.

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

**I just wanna be part of your symphony**

**Will you hold me tight and not let go?**

**Symphony**

**Like a love song on the radio**

**Symphony**

**Will you hold me tight and not let go?**

**Symphony**

**Like a love song on the radio**

**Will you hold me tight and not let go?**

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

**♡⛤☆∞♡♢♤♧♪♩**

 

**_BIR BIR BIR BIR BIR BIR BI-!_ **

 

I slammed a palm on the alarm clock, looking at the time and groaning, throwing my elbow over my face before I noticed the extra weight on my chest. I yelped, looking down as I looked past the raven hair and stared at the sleeping face of my Soulmate.

 

“A-ah...Levi? You awake?” I shook his shoulders gently, voice soft as I tried my best to get him off me.

 

“No. Let me sleep. I don’t feel like getting up just yet. Too-comfy.” Levi spoke then dozed off again, making me swear a string of curses as I gently lifted the small raven off my chest and made my way to the bathroom. I went to the sink, turning the cold water on and splashed some in my face as a means to wake myself up.

 

I turned the water off, grabbing a towel and dabbing it dry, setting it into the hamper after and walked to the kitchen, towards the cupboards where I hoped to find tea cups. Luckily I was spot on and grabbed two of them covered in small red roses, finding a matching tea pot on the stove. I filled the pot with water and waited patiently as it begun to boil. When it was done, I shut the stove off and, spying my bag by the door which I knew had my tea and leftover sweets made to go home to Mika last night, made two glasses of warm, mint tea and some warmed-up chocolate-chip and lavender cookies on a small serving plate. I found a serving tray in a cupboard just above the sink. Laying the plate of cookies and cups of tea on the tray, as well as the tea pot with still-hot tea, I walked back to Levi’s bedroom, hoping to wake him up with some fresh tea and cookies, made to both satisfy his hunger and soothe him awake without angering him.

 

“Levi~. Time to wake up. I have tea and cookies.” I talked softly, not wanting to draw out a bad side of him. When he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, I handed him his tea, grabbing my own cup and taking a test sip, grinning when it came out the way I wanted to.

 

Levi noticed my reaction to the tea and gave his a test sip as well, humming in approval as he took a good sip before helping himself to a cookie, biting into it, this time, a small moan escaped before his face turned red from embarrassment, hiding it behind his raven fringe.

 

“Good?” I asked, grinning from ear to ear as I grabbed a cookie and bit into it, liking how gooey the chocolate still was and how well the lavender was working.

 

“Mhm...what’s in this? Besides the chocolate chips that is. A type of herb?” he asked, biting deeply into his cookie before taking another sip of his tea.

 

“Lavender! It’s really a Cherokee tradition to put lavender in chocolate chip cookies but I like how they soothe people so I kept the recipe and turned it into my own, adding mint in there as well!” I said, still grinning madly into my tea.

 

“It’s-this might as well be the death of me. You ruined everyone else’s baking for me. And tea. I don’t think I could drink anyone else’s tea again. You’re a keeper if you ask me.” the small raven muttered, showing a small smile before biting into a second cookie.

 

I jumped, grabbing my phone as it vibrated on the nightstand. “Hello! Eren Yeager here! How may I help you!?” I cried happily into the speaker. “You want me to cater your son’s birthday party? Sure thing! When and where is the appointment!?” I answered the other voice behind the line. “Sina Park! At the big pavilion in the center! Got it! I charge by the hour but I run a fair price! Think you can manage ma’am?” I asked into the phone enthusiastically, grabbing my notebook from my bag and writing the appointment down in my planner section. “Sounds great! Talk to you tomorrow for the menu! Have a great day ma’am!” I hung up, looking back at the small raven behind me.

 

“So you cater? That’s a lot of work for someone who works completely alone!” Levi commented, making me chuckle.

 

“When I cater, Armin, Connie, and Sasha tend to help me out! I usually bring Mika with me but she’s usually sitting in a corner by herself since most of the events I cater tend to not have children present. I feel bad ‘cause I fear it’s my fault she has no friends. I home-school her, with the help of Connie and Sasha when me and Armin are at the café working.” I sullenly look at my phone.

 

“If it isn’t any trouble, I could watch her for you. I don’t have to work that day so I can keep her here while you’re working.” Levi suggested, face flushed once again.

 

“Really!? You’d do that for me!? Thanks Levi!” I threw my arms around him, laughing as he tried protesting but eventually giving up as he shoved his face against my chest to hide his burning face. My face burned red but I held onto my smile, relishing into the feel of his small, warm body against mine.

 

“You-this hug doesn’t bother you, does it?” Levi asked shyly, snugging his face deeper into my chest.

 

I shook my head, burying my face in his dark, raven locks. “To tell the truth, this actually feels really nice. I don’t really feel like moving.” I muttered against his temple, blushing furiously.

 

I got my phone and played the song, **All I Want** played by **Emma Bale**. I hummed, singing to the lyrics in a hushed, gentle tone.

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

**All I want is nothing more**

**To hear you knocking at my door**

**Cause if I could see your face once more**

**I could die a happy girl I'm sure**

 

**When you said your last goodbye**

**I died a little bit inside**

**I lay in tears in bed all night**

**Alone without you by my side**

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

Levi hummed, snuggling into me as we sat there entangled in each other, our scents strong as we cuddled, singing softly to the music.

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

**But if you loved me**

**Why'd you leave me?**

**Take my body**

**Take my body**

**All I want is**

**And all I need is**

**To find somebody**

**I'll find somebody like you**

**Oh oh**

**Like you**

**Oh oh**

**Uuuuuhhh**

**Like you**

**Oh oh**

 

**So you brought out the best of me**

**A part of me I've never seen**

**You took my soul and wiped it clean**

**Our love was made for movie scenes**

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

We laid back, my head hitting the pillow as he rested on my chest, feeling it rise up and down slowly to the beat of my lungs, heart beating erratically as I sang and held my small, raven Soulmate.

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

**But if you loved me**

**Why'd you leave me?**

**Take my body**

**Take my body**

**All I want is**

**And all I need is**

**To find somebody**

**I'll find somebody**

**Like you**

**Oh oh**

**Like you**

**Oh oh**

**Uuuuuhhh**

**Like you**

**Oh oh**

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

The song ended, playing the next song, which so happened to be **Broken** by **LovelytheBand**. I smiled, knowing that the song fit perfectly for us and our broken lives.

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

**I like that you're broken**

**Broken like me**

**Maybe that makes me a fool**

**I like that you're lonely**

**Lonely like me**

**I could be lonely with you**

 

**I met you late night, at a party**

**Some trust fund baby's Brooklyn loft**

**By the bathroom, you said let's talk**

**But my confidence is wearing off**

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

Levi drifted off, silent snores coming out of his small mouth. I giggled, running my fingers through his silky raven hair and murmured the lyrics, loving how it matched us.

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

**These aren't my people**

**These aren't my friends**

**She grabbed my face and**

**That's when she said**

 

**I like that you're broken**

**Broken like me**

**Maybe that makes me a fool**

**I like that you're lonely**

**Lonely like me**

**I could be lonely with you**

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

I munched on another cookie thanking the stars that today was Saturday and I was closed today and tomorrow. I continued muttering the lyrics of the song, happy to laze around and do nothing.

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

**There's something tragic, but almost pure**

**Think I could love you, but I'm not sure**

**There's something wholesome, there's something sweet**

**Tucked in your eyes that I'd love to meet**

 

**These aren't my people**

**These aren't my friends**

**She grabbed my face and**

**That's when she said**

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

I grabbed my phone and sent a message to Armin to watch Mika since he wouldn’t be able to make it home that night.

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

**I like that you're broken**

**Broken like me**

**Maybe that makes me a fool**

**I like that you're lonely**

**Lonely like me**

**I could be lonely with you**

 

**Life is not a love song that we like**

**We're all broken pieces floating by**

**Life is not a love song we can try**

**To fix our broken pieces one at a time**

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

When he answered back with a _“Got it Onii~Chan!”_ I sighed, feeling content as I grabbed a book laying on the nightstand, flipping through the pages as I read, now humming softly instead of speaking the lyrics.

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

**I like that you're broken**

**Broken like me**

**Maybe that makes me a fool**

**I like that you're lonely**

**Lonely like me**

**I could be lonely with you**

**I like that you're broken**

**Broken like me**

**Maybe that makes me a fool**

**I like that you're lonely**

**Lonely like me**

**I could be lonely with you**

 

**===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===🎶===**

 

♡⛤☆∞♡♢♤♧♪♩

A few hours passed when suddenly a knock sounded at the door. I put the book down and lifted Levi gently off my chest so I wouldn’t wake him, listening as more knocks rapped against the door in the other room, more erratic this time.

“Coming. Sheesh. Be patient.” I muttered under my breath, walking out the room and into the hallway. I closed the door and made my way to the front of the house, interrupting the erratic knocks that were assaulting the door. “Yea-? Oh...hi Erwin. Whatcha doing here?” I rubbed the back of my neck, fingers brushing the thin cord wrapped around my neck.

“I came to talk to Levi but if you guys are busy, I’ll just-”

“He’s sleeping. If talkings all you wanna do then come back later. I don’t wanna wake him up.” I frowned, pulling my phone from my pants pocket and checked the time, noticing a message from Armin.

“Hold on a minute. I need to make a quick phone call.” I pressed the call button and the phone automatically dialed my little brother’s phone, ringing at least three times before he picked up. “Hey Armin. Is Mika okay?” I asked, worry etched in my still-calm voice as I held up a hand to tell the tall, blonde Soulmate of my smaller, younger blonde brother to be silent.

“She caught a nasty cold this morning but with plenty of fluids and rest she should recover overnight. You gonna at least try to make it home tonight for dinner? It’s your turn to cook.” Armin explained, worry noticeable in his smooth tone.

“I’ll try. You gonna invite Connie and Sasha? You know Sasha never missed out on my cooking.” I joked in hopes of lightening up the mood.

“Yeah! That sounds like a great idea! I can also invite Erwin and you can invite Levi! I’d sure like to meet him! And Mika as well! Be sure to ask him over when you get the chance, kay?” Armin’s mood went from tired and worrisome, to bright and cheery in a matter of seconds. BINGO.

“I sure will! And Erwin’s here on Levi’s doorstep anyway so I’ll invite him as well!” I confessed, smirking at the tall blonde man behind me.

“Really!? Tell him ‘Hi’ for me!” Armin demanded enthusiastically.

 

“On it! See ya’ tonight Arm!” I said goodbye and hung up, turning back to Erwin and saying, “You’re officially invited over for dinner! You can talk to Levi then, kay? Kay! Bye! Armin said ‘Hi’” I shut the door quietly, letting out a heavy sigh as I made my way back to the bedroom and gently plopping my arse on it, falling back and snuggling into Levi’s side, chuckling when he threw his arms around me and cuddled closer to my chest.

 

I wrapped my arms slowly around his waist, wondering how I got so lucky to find my Soulmate, when my eyes became too heavy to keep open and I allowed them to closed, drifting off into the Land of Dreams.

 

♡⛤☆∞♡♢♤♧♪♩

 

I woke up to a gentle shake to my chest, gunmetal-grey eyes reflecting my sea-green.

 

“I’m hungry. And I’m stuck. Please let me go so I can eat something.” Levi tugged on my arms, glaring as I grinned sheepishly while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes with my free hand not being pulled out of its socket.

 

“Dinner at mine tonight. Armin’s orders. My turn to cook. Already invited Erwin and my other friends. Haveta’ check on Mika anyway.” I responded, sitting up and grabbing my phone, sighing when I saw I was good and decided to put my stuff back in my bag and my phone in my pants pocket. I walked out of the room with my bag and the tray of cups, tea, and a plate half-full of cookies.

 

I put the cookies back on the platter in my bag and washed the plate, cups, tea pot, and tray, before drying them all off and putting them back in their respectful place.

 

“Good to know you know your way around my kitchen already.” A voice behind me commented, making me chuckle.

 

“Well I wanted a cup of tea and some cookies and you needed something to eat as well so I thought it would be fine if I at least used your dishes. This is your place after all.” I threw my bag over my shoulder, slipping my shoes on as I spied Levi doing the same behind me.

 

“So why’s Erwin going to your place for dinner again?” the short, raven-haired man asked, frowning.

 

“He’s my younger brother’s Soulmate. He also wanted to talk to you so I said tonight at my place would be the best place to.” _So I can keep an eye on you. Don’t want him doing anything bad to you when I ain’t watching._ I added in my head, a deep-set frown plastered on my face.

 

“You okay? You’re gonna have wrinkles before you hit Thirty if ya’ keep frowning like that ya’ know.” Levi reached a hand up and smoothed his fingers across my brow, making my expression soften at his kind gesture.

 

“Sorry to make you worry.” I said, a soft smile falling in place on my thin lips.

 

“I never said I was worried but...whatever floats your boat, Yeager.” Levi smirked, flicking my forehead with an index finger before grabbing his key set from the hook by the door. He opened it, stepping out and looking back at me, half expectantly. “Comin’?” he asked, cocking his head to the said in amusement.

 

“Yeah yeah. I’m comin’ Captain Obvious.” I replied jokingly, walking out behind him.

 

“Close! I’m actually the Captain of the police force here in Rose County!” Levi snickered, locking his front door and turning my way, waving a hand out towards the sidewalk. “After you sir.” I lost it, laughing so hard when that phase came out of his mouth like that. Like he was trying to mimic a French merchant.

 

“Sorry but close enough!” I gasped out, calming down as I took a big breath of late summer air.

 

“Har har har. Cheeky brat. Get a move on. It’s hot out here you know. I’d like to eat so onward ye trustful steed of gallant.” Levi muttered, slipping his hand into mine all the while red blotches painted his normally pale face.

 

“Oh God you’re gonna be the death of me!” I tucked his hand against mine own, liking the way our hands felt together. “You’re lucky we’re only two blocks from my house or we’d need a vehicle!”

 

“Huh. That’s nice to know. We’ve lived two whole blocks from each other and never knew.” Levi responded, a smirk playing at his lips.

 

“Mhm! Here it is!” I ran up the steps, pulling him into the house as I raced upstairs to Little Mika’s bedroom. When we got there, I opened the door, walking up to the young raven-haired girl laying in the bed asleep. I laid a cautious hand on her forehead, sighing in relief at the sign of no fever. “Fevers down. Excellent! I can make beef,  gohan (rice), miso shiru (miso soup), tsukemono (pickled vegetables), along with some udon (cheap noodles famous for light meals) for Mika since she’s still recovering from a cold.” I said as I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, Levi still close on my heels.

 

“Sounds like you have everything planned out.” Levi looked around the kitchen, pausing when he saw a couple of blonde mops out on the back deck.

 

“Armin! Erwin! I’m here!” I hollered through the door, throwing an apron over my body as I got all I needed out of the fridge and pantry and started prepping for dinner. “Mika’s fever went down so she can finally eat some solids but just in case I am making udon. Don’t want her to starve. We’re having beef tonight! And Levi’s here Erwin!”

 

“Thanks Eren! Can we take a quick walk around the block Levi? Please?” Erwin asked.

 

I watched as something flashed through his eyes, making me stiffen.

 

“You can relax Eren. He just wants to talk. I won’t go further than the street sign! Promise!” Levi reassured, thumb rubbing a tender on the palm of my hand, soothing me from my trance.

 

“I’m fine. Go on. I’ll holler for you if dinner’s done before your talk!” I said, giving him the same reassurance that was given towards me.

 

“Right. Lets go Erwin. I’m hungry.” They walked out the door, silently.

 

The moment they walked out, I spotted something. A smirk. Planted on the blonde hulk’s lips, clear only to me, and only noticed by me. I gasped quietly, panicking slightly as I feared what was going through the hulk’s thick head.

 

♡⛤☆∞♡♢♤♧♪♩

 

I finished dinner, my head over-flowed with scenes of what could be going down with my Soulmate and the Soulmate of my younger brother.

 

When they hadn’t arrived after about twenty minutes, I grabbed my hoodie, aware of the cooler temperature outside. I slipped it over my head, yanking my shoes on as fast as possible before leaving a small note on the table stating I was searching for our missing guests.

 

♡⛤☆∞♡♢♤♧♪♩

 

After no luck in finding them in the streets or sidewalks, I tried the alleys closest to my home and ending at the last alley on the block, five minute walk from my doorstep.

 

“Stop it Erwin! What the hell’s gotten into you! I found my Soulmate and so have you! So why are you acting like this!?” my ears perked at the sound of the familiar voice and the sound of shuffling, as well as pants, and a familiar name.

 

“But I’ve known you longer! I’ve loved you longed! Why can’t you get that through that thick skull of yours!?” Erwin sounded pissed, which in turn made me even more ticked than I was before.

 

“We may have history but not chemistry. I don’t love you Erwin. Never have. Never will. The only person in my life right now is Eren. I may not love him fully, but he’s a whole lot better company than you ever were.” Levi spat, followed by a sharp snap, pulling me out of my stupor.

 

“Hello. Glad I found ya’. One question. Why are you cornering my Soulmate in this alley, away from my home where I can’t locate him?” I growled, head lowered, eyes invisible, shadowed by my hair. My fists were clenched, flat against my side. I inhaled sharply, waiting for a reply that still wasn’t coming. “Hey! I asked you something! I expect an answer!”

 

“Like I told you before. I wanted to have a little talk with hi-God _dammit!_ ” I punched him, teeth bared, eyes flared in anger, one fist at my side, the other hovering in the air after being swung into the Commanders jaw, snapping it back and around.

 

“Eren!”Levi cried, jumping into my arms when they opened.

 

“Now. Touch him again and I’ll obliterate you, got it?” I seethed, staring down at an angry blonde officer.

 

“Yes sir.” He answered, bowing his head.

 

“Good. Let this be a lesson for ya’. Don’t _ever_ try to take my mate again. _KAPEESH_!?” I snapped around, sweeping a jittery Levi into my arms as I paused, eyeing the shocked expression of my blue eyed brother.

 

“What happened here?” he asked, eyes glazed with confusion.

 

“The universe sure did choose a sucky mate for you Arm. Right now I need to tend to mine. Mika fed? You eat as well? And is she asleep already?” I asked, eyeing him as we walked back to the house.

 

“Yeah. We did. I even sang her to sleep. I came to see what was taking you too long. Glad to see you and Levi alright. And I’m really pissed at Erwin so for now I think it’s best if we avoided him till I have the guts to forgive him.” Armin yawned, hand reaching to smother it. “I’m headed to bed. Night Eren. Levi. See you in the morning.” he walked upstairs, disappearing behind his bedroom door as it shut close quietly behind him.

 

“Welp, you’re coming to bed with me. Let’s eat first, then we can take turns in the shower, brush our teeth, and head to bed. Alright with you?” I looked at the ravens expression, noticing for the first time the tears that littered them. I frowned, shifting him around till his face was level with mine, hands on his hips as I reached a careful one up to wipe them off. “It’s okay now. You’re safe. I won’t let him anywhere near you as long as I’m in the picture. Aye?” I watched him relax and nod his head, shifting unconsciously in my grip.

 

♡⛤☆∞♡♢♤♧♪♩

  
After eating, showering, and brushing our teeth, we settled into my bed, arms wrapped comfortably around each other, his head snug against my shoulder as he nuzzled in, mine laid upon his temple as I hummed to the song Dad’s Song by Set It Off. After awhile, I tired both myself and him out so we were both coaxed into our own dream lands, a brand new day just up ahead from us to mend our lives anew. This time; however, we weren’t alone This time, we were doing it together!

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡⛤☆∞♡♢♤♧♪♩Five month gap next chapter! See ya' then! Try to update next day! Or either earlier or later! Depends! Have a nice day/night/evening!♡⛤☆∞♡♢♤♧♪♩

**Author's Note:**

> The cover at the beginning is made by me (Ereri_Ackerman_Wings-Of-Freedom)!!
> 
> ♡⛤☆∞♡♢♤♧♪♩EDITED: January 2, 2019♡⛤☆∞♡♢♤♧♪♩


End file.
